dogkids_wiki_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Apple Family visit
The whole Apple Family decide to come to Condilion via magic mirror to visit their Applejack! But when Pinkie pie convinces Fluttershy, Rarity, and Spike to sneak in the magic mirror to visit their pony friends in the EFF, an unwanted magician gets the same idea! Will the magician be caught before it's too late? Find out in this all new EFF Agents episode! Story The episode starts out with the whole Apple Family clamoring in a room in the Crystal kingdom where the magic mirror was. Celestia enters the room, quieting the family down. With a touch of Celestial magic, the mirror starts to make a low magical sound as it sparkles. "Go on," Celestia said after a moment, "it'll lead you to the gates of the EFF HQ, where your Applejack resigns!" The family nods and then enter the portal one by one. After the whole family enters the mirror, Pinkie pie flashes by, jumping into the mirror. Celestia opens her mouth to stop Pinkie pie, but she already entered the mirror when her mouth opened. Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike had already entered the mirror after Pinkie pie, causing Celestia to imediantly close the portal. But an unwanted magician opens the portal again, then to knock Celestia into the wall. The cloaked magician snickers then enters the portal, shattering the mirror. Celestia gets up, then gaps at the shattered mirror. "How will they ever get back?!" Celestia thinks out loud. She runs to get Princess Cadance and Princess Luna. The Apple family are surprised to see Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Spike behind them. "Why did you follow us?!" Braeburn neighs in surprise. "Well, to see how our dear friend, Applejack, was doing!" Spike says. Granny Smith pushes her right hoof on the buzzer and, in an instant, Applejack comes running up to the gates, opening them. "Oh mah!" Applejack says, putting her hat to her chest. "My whole family!" Winona licks Applejack's face, barking with joy. Applejack leads them into the EFF HQ lobby. Dogkid greeted each of them with respect. Applejack blinks when she realizes that Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Spike are in the crowd too! "Hey, y'all gone over here too?!" Applejack said, hugging each of them. "Yeah!" Pinkie Pie bounced crazily. "We decided to pay you a visit too! We're friends, after all! And Ponyville without our dear Twilight, Dashie, and Applejack has been weird! Like..." Her words trailed off. She was still talking when Applejack walked away and talked to Dogkid. "Well, pardner!" She nudges Dogkid. "Give them all a tour around our homey HQ!" she nods then calls to the Apples to follow her, causing the three ponies from the mane 6 and spike to follow. Applejack smiled, and decided to follow her whole family to see how they liked the HQ. What they didn't know was that the unwanted magician was deep in the Kialon forest...plotting the worst. Meanwhile, back at the Crystal kingdom, Celestia was trying to come up with a plan to fix the mirror with her little sister, Luna, and the crystal princess, Cadance. "We just can't glue each of the broken glass into the right place!" Cadance says, putting her face into her front hooves. "It'll be certain to fix nothing!" "Are we sure who the cloaked mare is?" Luna said after a moment. "Sister, depending on what you saw, what did the mare look like?" Celestia thought for a moment before replying. "Dark blue...like a magician--Of course! It was that Trixie unicorn, Twilight Sparkle's rival!" The classical "DUN DUN DUUUUN" noise was heard. Back at Condilion, Twilight Sparkle asks Fluttershy, Rarity, and Spike if they'd like to join the EFF. "Of course!" Rarity says. "You betcha!" Spike says. "Well..okay!" Fluttershy says. "Great!" Twilight says. "You guys could protect Equestria specifically! Go back to Equestria after your visit and training, and show off your EFF protecting skills!" They nod then head to the gates to explore Kialon island a little bit. Suddenly, Dororo appears next to Twilight. "A unicorn magician..." Dororo takes a breath before continuing, "they followed the Apple Family and the 3 non-Apples here. We must find them" Twilight's head jolts up. She ran down the hall to go get some of the other agents. She grabs Jewel, Dogkid, Cynder, and Des. They prepare to find this unwanted magician. Soon, they find a moving object on their trackers that appears to be a unicorn. "Trixie!" Twilight says all of a sudden. "I should of known!" Suddenly, Trixie appears, lightning striking in the background. "Mwuhahahahahaha!" Trixie gives a menacing laugh. "Trixie broke the magic mirror back at Equestria! Meaning the Apple Family and the three non-apples shall be stuck here forever! Foolish pink pony...her idea gave the great-and-powerful Trixie the same idea!" "You're no threat!" Jewel says. "We've fought off lots of other villains; you're no more than a common enemy!" "Hah!" Trixie scoffs. She uses her magic to blast Des into a tree. "Bring it on!" Twilight says, using her magic to blast Trixie into a sequoia tree. She grunts, but gets up and turns Dogkid into a baby penguin. "Oh yeah?" Twilight says. "Haven't we had a battle like this before? Don't you remember that I can do so much more than you can?" Trixie blinks, remembering their last battle in Ponyville. Twilight turns Dogkid into a male penguin, then into a old lady penguin, then back to normal. "Wow, amazing!" Dogkid blinks in surprise. "Ha!" Jewel suddenly says, chocking Trixie with one of her sharp talons. Cynder suddenly breathes poison all over Trixie, making her vanish with a explosion. The spot where Trixie was getting chocked was fizzing with poison. Soon a amulet appeared. Cynder poked it with her tail, making it shine. It blinded the five agents, before appear as a mirror. "Hey!" Des says. "The Apple Family can return to Equestria now!" The five cheer, then decide to leave Jewel to protect the mirror. The other four rush into the EFF HQ, telling their story. The Apple Family hug each other, thanking the four EFF agents. Dogkid glances out the lobby window, seeing the sun starting to set. "Well, dinner should be ready by now." Dogkid says. "Let's eat!" They all eat, while talking about Condilion. After eating, the Apple Family decide to head back to Equestria. "Thanks for having us over!" Apple Bloom says. "We'll be sure to be visiting some other times!" "Here, let me guide you to the mirror." Dogkid says to the Apple Family. "Do we stay here until our training is done?" Fluttershy asks Twilight. "Well, yeah!" Twilight says. "And, Spike, you could stay at Condilion with me! You're my assistant, after all!" "Yeah, but..." Spike looks at Rarity, wanting to stay with her, but he wouldn't want to upset Twilight. "Ok. I'll stay with you in Condilion!" When the Apple Family get back to Ponyville, the princesses sigh with relief. Good thing the five agents found Trixie! THE END Category:Season 2 episodes